


Amnesia

by missbunny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbunny/pseuds/missbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanco todo era absolutamente blanco. <br/>Los  espacios vacíos de su cabeza. <br/>La nieve que le rodeaba el cuerpo, compartiendo un abrazo de cristal. <br/>Un inmaculado blanco que le enfriaba los huesos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

 

Blanco todo era absolutamente blanco.

Los  espacios vacíos de su cabeza.

La nieve que le rodeaba el cuerpo, compartiendo un abrazo de cristal.

Un inmaculado blanco que le enfriaba los huesos.

Caminó un par de horas y unas cuantas más.

 

“¿Dónde estoy?”

 

El pensamiento no le amortiguó tanto el alma como la pregunta que le siguió.

 

“¿Quién soy?”

 

Y de pronto, todo volvía a ser blanco.

 

//

 

Un arcoíris difuminado penetró sus pupilas.

La masa de colores se movía intermitentemente.

 

“Mierda, si ibas a tomar tanto no tendrías que haber salido de tu casa.”

 

La voz, profunda, vibrante, onduló hasta sus oídos.

La voz le apeteció azul… no, un azul verdoso.

Los colores seguían fluctuando en su cabeza.

 

“Hey, hey… amigo, ¿estás bien?”

 

“No, yo-no sé quién soy.”

 

Azul verdoso, lo había captado perfectamente bien.

El color del alma.

La risa lo agarró desprevenido.

 

“Bienvenido a Santa Clara, amigo”

 

La sonrisa cálida, anaranjada, le transmitió calor.

 

//

 

Los árboles tenían esa tonalidad-ni muy oscura ni muy clara- en el asilo.

Las hojas se movieron un poco, como bailando una canción.

 

“Un hueco en la cabeza, tío… eso es una reverenda mierda.”

 

Por algún motivo la cara se le hacía conocida pero…

 

“¿Te conozco?”

 

El delantal blanco se movió entre las hojas, quizá también danzando.

 

“No sé… quién sabe, esta mierda de mundo es rara.”

 

Río como cantando una canción y le resultó difícil no contar las pecas de la cara.

Una, dos, tres…

 

“¿Por qué estás acá?”

 

Los hombros se encogieron, el viento se detuvo abruptamente.

 

“Quien sabe.”

 

El silencio que siguió rebotó con permanencia en las paredes huecas de su cabeza.

 

//

 

“Algunas veces tengo estas imágenes en mi cabeza… no sé, dan vueltas y me dejan intranquilo. Como si… como si quisiera recordar pero al rato, todo vuelve a ser blanco y el dolor es, es insoportable.”

 

“Estás hecho una furia amigo, la verdad que te compadezco.”

 

Risa vibrante, un matiz de colores cálidos.

 

“¿Llevas mucho tiempo acá?”

 

“La verdad no sé. Un día desperté y ya estaba en esta mierda de lugar.”

 

Había un algo enterrado en esos ojos.

Un reflejo, como un espejo roto, que sólo deja fragmentos al aire.

Su pecho saltó, un aro de vapor dispersándose en el viento.

Como una escalera, una espiral interminable.

 

“No me quejo, tampoco tengo dónde ir. Comparado con la mierda de vida que podría tener allá fuera esto es el puto paraíso.”

 

Un músculo pateó su cara, sintió la electricidad convulsionarle el cuerpo.

 

Por primera vez sonrió.

 

//

 

_‘Misha… Misha…’_

La mano que lo acarició no tenía rostro.

Era callosa, los dedos no eran finos.

Tampoco largos.

Ni delicados.

No era una mano de mujer.

 

‘Misha… Misha…’

 

“¡Tío!”

 

El sacudón lo incitó a saltar de la cama.

 

“Estabas soñando…”

 

“Creo… ¿cómo entraste?”

 

Las pecas se notaban más que antes.

Mentalmente las volvió a contar.

El encogimiento de los hombros lo perturbó.

 

“¿Cómo entraste?”

 

“¡Por la puerta! ¡Mierda! Puedo tener unos cuantos jugadores fallados pero no atravieso paredes… todavía.”

 

“Puff…”

 

“¡Hey! ¡Es la primera vez que te reís!”

 

Se sentó al borde de la cama, las seguía contando.

Quizá…

 

“Podemos ir al jardín, a celebrar, ¿sabes? Hubiera sido de gran putas que pudiésemos brindar con cerveza pero en esta mierda de lugar sólo te sirven agua.”

 

“Sí… yo estaba soñando. Alguien decía un nombre y sentí una caricia.”

 

50 pecas. La última vez no superaba la cifra de 30.

 

“Tío, el clima está de morirse… vamos al jardín.”

 

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

 

El silencio amplió la habitación hasta convertirla en un pasillo sin salida alguna.

Tic tac – tic tac

Escuchaba el pulso de su corazón en sus oídos y quería callarlo.

 

“No nos servirán cerveza pero… dicen que la imaginación hace milagros.”

 

Los pasos firmes se sentían distantes y distantes, y cada vez más distantes.

 

//

 

 

“¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ¡Estoy acá hace días, semanas, meses... quién sabe cuánto tiempo! Lo único que tengo son sueños que, aún en dormido, se evaporan como si fuesen nada.”

 

“¿Podrías calmarte? Si seguís gritando van a venir. No queremos tenerlos detrás de nuestro culo tío… no son para nada agradables.”

 

“¡Me importa una mierda!”

 

Apretó las manos, fuerte, fuerte, la piel arrugándose en las esquinas.

Como los pliegues de una pollera o de un vestido.

Como el escozor que sentía en su alma vacía.

Como el dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar.

Como las pecas que aumentaban conforme pasaban los días.

 

“¡Estás enfermo! Yo sé.”

 

“No estoy de vacaciones en esta mierda de instituto amigo.”

 

“No… no, yo no- no quise decir eso.”

 

“Todos tenemos nuestro _tornillete_  un poquitín aflojado en Santa Clara amigo, pero cada uno hace lo que puede. Al menos tenemos todos los jodidos dedos en la mano y podemos caminar por nuestra cuenta. Deberíamos agradecer que no nos cagamos encima, tío.”

 

Los colores se arremolinaban en lo profundo de su retina.

Azules y verdes.

Violetas y negros.

Colores fríos que se movían como una lavadora automática.

 

“Lo siento es que…”

 

“Está bien amigo. Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro.”

 

“Supongo”

 

Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

 

//

 

 

‘Misha… Misha… ¡hey Misha!’

 

‘Lo siento, me quedé dormido’

 

‘Tsk, estuviste trabajando toda la puta noche Misha. Suficiente es suficiente.’

 

‘Jensen, tengo muchos expedientes por revisar, ni siquiera adelanté la cuarta parte.’

 

‘Y a mí me importa tres culos y un cuarto.’

 

‘¡Jensen, dios! No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?’

 

‘No. Hace más de una semana que estás con lo mismo un puto descanso no te va a matar, ¿sí?’

 

‘Mierda…’

 

‘Hey, Misha…’

 

La mano lo acarició y… todo tuvo sentido.

 

“¡Jensen! ¡Mierda!”

 

Corrió lo más que pudo.

El palpitar de su corazón acompañándolo como la más cruel de las canciones.

 

“¡Hey, no podes correr por el pasillo!”

 

Tres pares de brazos inmovilizaron su cuerpo.

 

“¡No, tengo que verlo! ¡Decirle que recuerdo, que yo…”

 

“Tranquilo, tranquilo… acá no hay nadie.”

 

“¿Cómo? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Jensen estaba acá!”

 

“Jensen ya no está, Jensen…”

 

_¿Te conozco?_

 

_No sé… quién sabe, esta mierda de mundo es rara._

Y de pronto, todo volvió a ser blanco.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pieza viejita y un tanto abstracta (creo que es la primera que escribí del fandom) Disculpen el final :/ De todas formas espero que hayan disfrutado leerla. Muchas gracias! :)


End file.
